


Purgatory Sucked

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Purgatory, Frottage, M/M, Mild Gore, Purgatory, Sexy Times, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory sucked, but at least with Benny, things weren't that bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Sucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalypsobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/gifts).



> Written for [raise_the_knife](http://raise-the-knife.livejournal.com/) for the [2015 Supernatural Spring Fling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I used all three prompts - yay!
> 
> a: I am a tree, as you can see  
> b: Like a scream but sort of silent, living off my nightmares  
> c: Raindrops keep falling on my head

Purgatory sucked.

At least, that’s what Dean thought _before_ the acid rain that had him and Benny scrambling for cover in a dingy cave. Now it just sucked even more. Dean was pretty sure they’d been in this exact cave before, too, or maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him again. Everything looked the same here.  

Benny was the same, too. Never seeming worn down or out of breath no matter how many heads rolled or how much blood splattered. In fact, the guy was downright chipper. Dean would’ve never believed he was a vampire if he hadn’t seen his fangs. The whole ‘big, soft teddy-bear’ thing he had going on really worked for him.

“Dude, really?” Dean asked as Benny’s telltale whistle reverberated off the walls. “ _Raindrops keep falling on my head_?”

“Well, it’s true, ain’t it?”

“Those are _not_ raindrops. I think one of them gave me a bald spot.” Dean pouted and rubbed at his hair.

“Hmm. Shall I check for ya, chère?” Benny crowded him against the wall and combed fingers across Dean’s scalp. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Benny,” he said, and there was a warning in his voice.

“I know, I know,” Benny said, his breath hot against Dean’s face. “But there’s nothing wrong with it, brother.”

Dean exhaled a shuddering breath. “You’re a vampire. I’m a hunter.”

“Sounds like Romeo and Juliet to me.”

“And you’re a dude.”

“Mmm, yep, last time I checked I sure am.”

“Shit, Benny. I can’t…I can’t do this right now.”

Benny backed off and Dean immediately missed his warmth, though he denied it. These kinds of things never ended well, especially in a place like this.

“Get some shut-eye then. I’ll keep watch.” At Dean’s look, Benny rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. Don’t need sleep like _some_ people.”

“Can’t help that I’m human. Sue me.”

Benny flashed a grin and Dean hunkered down on the floor. It was amazing how fast he was able to fall asleep, even though his bed was literally rock hard and cold. Guess he’d adjusted to the Purgatory lifestyle.

What he hadn’t adjusted to were the nightmares. He thought he had, back on earth, but here…they were even weirder and more distorted.

Dean’s least favorite was one similar to Salvador Dali’s painting where everything oozed. In the nightmare, Dean was always running but he never knew where. All of a sudden, he’d start melting. His legs would sink into the ground and form a puddle, sucking him down until the sky closed in on him. He would scream and choke but without sound until he drowned in his own body.

So yeah. Purgatory sucked. A lot.

And then there was Benny.

Dean startled awake sometime later. As Benny promised, he was keeping his distance near the entrance, though he still whistled under his breath. Outside, it appeared the rain had let up, returning the sky to its normal grayish-yellowish pallor.

Dean sat up and grumbled, “You got that damn song stuck in my head.”

“Catchy, ain’t it?” Benny grinned and Dean’s heart fluttered.

And then he couldn’t breathe.

“BENNY!” he screamed, but it was too late. The fully-grown werewolf was fast and had Benny by the neck before Dean could even scramble to his feet. Dean could only watch in mute horror as Benny struggled, but he was at a bad angle and couldn’t land any blows. The wolf clamped down its jaws, and Dean heard a sickening crunch as Benny went slack. His body hung limply as the creature tossed him aside and then pounced at Dean.

Dean was ready. He slid underneath it and endured the claws that raked his skin so he could jam his blade into its belly. The creature howled in agony as Dean gutted it, and he held his breath as thick, slimy entrails splashed onto his face. The wolf’s blood was warm, and it coated Dean’s hand and wrist as he thrust upward and pierced the thing’s heart. Blood frothed at the wolf’s lips, and Dean shoved it away from him as it gurgled, twitched, and then collapsed onto its side.

Dean panted as he stared at it, and then he raced over to Benny’s body. He smoothed bloody fingers down Benny’s face, catching in his beard. His corpse was already cooling. Dean closed his eyes.

“Damnit,” he swore. He knew it wasn’t the end for Benny, that he would resurrect somewhere in Purgatory, but it could take a long time to find him again. Not only that, but Dean being human meant no one knew what would happen if he died. Would he also revive in Purgatory, or would it be the end for him? Surviving without Benny would be rough.

Just like a video game, eventually Benny’s and the werewolf’s bodies disappeared. The wolf’s blood stained the cave floor black.

Dean ripped off a piece of his shirt to dab at the scratches across his chest. They weren’t deep, thank god, but they stung like a bitch. There was no way to clean them either. Hygiene had no point in Purgatory. At least the lack of water meant that Dean didn’t require food or drink.

So far, Dean’s injuries had yet to get infected, so he could only hope that today’s wouldn’t be lucky number one. Once satisfied that he was bandaged enough, he clutched his blade and ventured out of the cave. If the werewolf had found them so easily, there were bound to be other creatures prowling.

Personally, Dean would rather die searching for Benny than hiding in a cave.

As always, time was weird. Dean had no idea how long it’d been since Benny got killed. He just kept moving until he got so tired that he stumbled over his own feet. Then, he would tuck himself into whatever hidey-hole he could find, sleep, and wake to do the whole thing all over again.

There was no night, so the days stretched endlessly. Unlike before, when he and Benny had actively engaged monsters to establish themselves as a threat, Dean avoided fighting whenever he could. Without a man to watch his back, he could get in serious trouble – hunting with Sam had taught him that.

Which was why, when Dean heard voices just ahead of him, he quickly ducked behind an oddly-shaped tree. He imagined himself in one of those cartoons where the characters had to contort themselves to mimic the shape of the tree that concealed them. This one required him to bend forward slightly and extend his arms.

 _I am a tree, as you can see_ , he thought to himself, and suppressed a snigger. The voices carried on past him – they spoke in a language Dean didn’t know, so they could’ve been anything. After a few moments, he was able to emerge and continue on his journey.

Dean wondered, not for the first time, what he was doing here. Cas had fucked off at the beginning and Dean hoped the angel had retained enough marbles to not get himself killed. Then Benny was there, talking about a portal that only humans could access, and well…that was a good goal, but there something about Purgatory that appealed to him. It sucked for sure, but it was also pure, primal. Moral ambiguity didn’t exist. He didn’t have to feel guilt or grief for mistakes he had made. It was kill or be killed. He only had to worry about himself.

Which got awfully lonely, sometimes.

Dean was on the lookout for a place to sleep when he heard whistling. He perked up but hesitated, unsure if it was a trap. But then, rounding the bend was none other than Benny, all shiny and new. The vampire grinned and _raindrops keep falling on my head_ cut short.

“Brother, if you ain’t a sight for sore eyes,” Benny said.

Later, Dean couldn’t be sure what inside him snapped, but he blinked and suddenly he had catapulted himself into Benny’s arms, kissing him hard. Benny stumbled back from the force of it and Dean let his blade drop so he could run his hands all over the other man.

Benny smiled against his lips.

“Mmm desperate, huh?” he breathed when they pulled apart. They bowed their foreheads against one another.

“Benny, I…” Dean said. He swallowed. “God, it’s good to see you.”

“And you, chère.” Benny tenderly stroked Dean’s face. Dean reached up to angrily swipe his tears away, but Benny caught his hands. “Now, now, no need to be ashamed. I’m here. I got you.”

“Fuck.” Dean’s voice trembled. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with you.” Benny tugged Dean against him and nuzzled his head with his chin. “You’re beautiful.”

“Benny…”

“What’d you need?”

“Want you. Please. Just want—” Dean’s voice was muffled as Benny claimed his mouth. The man was fierce and Dean liked it. A lot. “We should…go…somewhere safer,” Dean said when he could catch mouthfuls of air.

Benny grunted in agreement and pulled away. “Home sweet cave?” he suggested. “Passed one on the way.”

“After you, man.” Dean grabbed his weapon and followed as Benny led them to a cave that looked like all the others. They hurried to inspect it, and once determining it was safe, Dean lay on the floor and Benny knelt over him. Bracing himself with hands on either side of Dean’s head, Benny went to town kissing, nibbling, sucking, licking whatever he could find.

An uneven stone dug into Dean’s back but he didn’t care. He arched into Benny’s embrace, groaning at the sensation of teeth skimming over the skin of his neck.

“N-no biting,” Dean panted.

“I know. Just let me take care of you.” Benny’s breath was hot and Dean shivered. He thought about how filthy they were both were, how they were covered in blood and sweat and dirt and who knows what else. Somehow, that thought only made more blood rush south to where his cock strained against his jeans.

How long had it been since Dean was this turned on? He hadn’t even had the energy to get off before, drowning in alcohol and misery from Cas’s death. Now, though, Cas was alive, somewhere out there, and Benny… Benny was…

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Dean gritted out as he came embarrassingly fast. Benny wasn’t even grinding down that much, but even the minor the friction had sent him over the edge. Benny wedged a leg between Dean’s thighs and rubbed them together even more. Dean threw his head back as his oversensitive nerves sang. He could feel Benny’s hardness pressing against him and went lightheaded with pleasure as Benny drove himself faster. Then, the vampire froze, his mouth falling slack as he came with a deep moan.

Benny collapsed to the side and they both lay there, staring up at the cave ceiling.

So yeah, Purgatory sucked.

But it had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I finally wrote another ship besides Dean/Cas! OMG! I must try it more often!


End file.
